


Different Guises

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [510]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Appearances, Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Would you rather I give you the easy answer or the harder answer?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 November 2016  
> Word Count: 318  
> Prompt: stretch  
> Summary: "Would you rather I give you the easy answer or the harder answer?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not sure why I haven't delved into this further, but my Jacob muse requested to know more about Vassago's appearance, so we got this fic out of that. And yeah, my headcanon that Vassago's guise is that of Ann's elder daughter who died as a preteen is not going to die any time soon, y'all…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What happened to your eye?"

She pauses at that question. In all the years she's worn this guise for humans, this boy is the first to actually ask about that obvious feature. It takes a moment for her to gather her thoughts enough to answer him.

"Would you rather I give you the easy answer or the harder answer?"

"I would like the honest answer," he replies with a shy smile. "Daddy and Papa taught me that being honest is the best policy."

"And they're right, but sometimes the honest answer could hurt someone or scare them."

"I'm a brave boy. You can tell me the truth."

She smiles then and nods, fingers ghosting over the crude stitches holding her eyelids shut. "The honest answer is that this isn't a real injury, not exactly. I have different ways that I can look, depending on who I'm talking to. Most people can't handle what I truly look like, so I adopt a look that will be most effective for them to listen to me."

"So you could look like different girls?"

"Girls and boys both. I actually don't have a gender. I've mostly looked like men, but I kind of like this girl, so I have used her for a long time. Since before Damien was born even."

He blinks in surprise. "That's a long time! But why don't you let that eye work?"

"Well, this persona is based on a real person who died. She was very little when she died, and she would have grown up to look like me, but her eye was okay. So to make the distinction from her, I decided to do this to my eye. Does that make sense?"

He shakes his head, chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't get it, but it makes sense to you, right?" When she nods, he smiles again. "Okay, then I guess that's what matters."


End file.
